


Observations

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters: Gold Rush!AU [64]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 10 sentence fic, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Indis is Good, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Indis sees.





	Observations

Her husband is not yet old, but he stoops like an old man when Feanor is gone with a door slammed achingly behind him.

* * *

“Mother, he doesn’t _like_ me,” Fingolfin says, snuffling into his hands. Indis puts her arms around him, and lies.

(She’s seen it too, the way that Feanor looks at him.)

* * *

She really does think that Finarfin is serious about that Earwen girl, for all that he’s only eighteen.

* * *

Nerdanel always smiles, and always looks tired, and Indis loves her—and she believes Nerdanel would love her too, if she could.

* * *

The burial plot is too small for her, with Miriel there. 

* * *

Someone is drinking down Finwe’s decanters. Maedhros has bloodshot eyes. Indis says, “My dear—” one afternoon, and he startles away from her like some half-wild thing. He is only sixteen; she must be mistaken.

* * *

Maglor takes the slippers home with him.

* * *

“You like to be called Galadriel, don’t you, my love?”

* * *

These two boys who are not her grandsons are not equally happy here. One wants to go home, and one wants to make a new home, and she was much the same, when she left England for love. She can understand them both.

* * *

The man Bauglir has a foul, wretched heart, and Indis thinks he is the only person she has ever truly hated.


End file.
